El Conjuro de las Habas
by Juliet Verne
Summary: –Señor Frost antes de entregarle su llave me temo tendrá que escuchar unas cuantas reglas sobre la casa – la chica intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al ver como su inquilino se echaba al suelo a chillar- Deberá evitar en esta noche bajo cualquier circunstancia entrar a otra habitación por error, asimismo esta prohibidísimo cualquier interacción o contacto con otro inquilino.


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi autoridad, solamente la historia es mía. _

Creo que no hay necesidad de presentar a los personajes ya que muchos son conocidos espero no les moleste el atrevimiento de mi parte, asimismo lamento si _hay mucho OoC en este comienzo pero todo tiene su motivo darlings :) Espero les guste y sin más que decir..._

_-Redoble de tambores- A leeeeer!_

* * *

_The arrival, tearing the silence into pieces, was a predestined encounter for our sake. And so, you, with regret showing in your grieving eyes, you wore your sorrow and bloomed beautifully. _

* * *

Jack caminaba por los pasillos con una inapropiada lentitud, arrastraba los pies en señal de cansancio y sus hombros siempre en alto ahora se encontraban caídos mientras su espada asemejaba la forma de una hoja doblada. El pobre muchacho se encontraba muerto – en un sentido figurado- apenas había logrado escapar de su casa para dar con una mansión llena, en su sano juicio, de locos extravagantes con muchos complejos donde para el colmo era supuestamente esperado. Ajá, si fuera cierto tendrían listo una alcoba y no lo pondrían a buscar su "puerta" con una cabra chiflada que en cualquier momento se desvariaba. En resumidas cuentas, su casera estaba más loca que su tío Yeti.

La casera iba frente a él señalando puertas comentando lo que podría haber tras ellas pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería dormir para poder soñar con la calma que jamás en su vida había tenido. Jack Frost nunca se considero un chico pasable para la sociedad, con cabello blanco y una palidez semejante a la de un muerto era normal ver como la gente se distanciaba cuando salía a las calles o corrían despavoridos si chocaban con él, todo por su magia. Su tonta magia de nieve que solo parecía empeorar conforme "crecía" no obstante ahora que era libre, ya nada lo detenía. Anna miró por encima de su hombro al nuevo inquilino; no era como esperaba y mucho menos se asemejaba a la letanía que su buena amiga Mavis predijo hace muchas décadas, sus dedos empezaron a jugar con sus trenzas en señal de nerviosismo, un mal hábito que su hermana trato de quitarle.

Anna aclaró su garganta en un intento de llamar la atención del muchacho quién pareció reaccionar. –Señor Frost antes de entregarle su llave me temo tendrá que escuchar unas cuantas reglas sobre la casa – la chica intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al ver como su inquilino se echaba al suelo a chillar- Sin embargo debido a las condiciones actuales lo pospondremos para mañana, pero deberá evitar en esta noche bajo cualquier circunstancia entrar a otra habitación por error asimismo esta prohibidísimo cualquier interacción o contacto con otro inquilino.

-¿Porqué? – Jack enarcó las cejas, estaba pensando seriamente en irse.- Si tanto me esperaban los demás esperaría una fiesta o algo así.

- Señor Frost, esta casa sólo deja entrar a aquellos que escapan de algo que va más allá de nuestra capacidad, y es el destino. Su puerta es la que esta a mano derecha al terminar el pasillo, es azul, con su permiso me retiro.

Frost vio perplejo como su casera chiflada se iba con gracia para luego deslizarse como mono por el barandal de la escalera desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Se encogió de hombros para seguir con su camino para poder descansar en una cómoda cama, al visualizar su puerta sus manos temblaron de emoción y si fuera porque otras personas dormían lo más probable es que ya hubiera aullado de felicidad.

Más todo se fue al traste al pisar su cuarto y hundirse en lo que parecía un lago. Para acabar el día con broche de oro, en el maldito charco había una _sirena_, de increíbles ojos morados cabe decir, que lo veía como si fuera el diablo en persona.

Ah, maldita sea su mala suerte, la derecha no era su izquierda.

* * *

_Chapter's soundtrack: **Midnight** - Coldplay_

_Cabe decir que soy zurda, y sí me ha pasado que me confundo y... y ... caminos equivocados :c! Gracias por leer hasta este punto D:!_

_Galletas para todos :D_


End file.
